


Remember Me, but Forget My Fate

by wekkabakka



Series: From Owen Carvour's Bookshelf [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, alludes to death but doesn't outright say it?, the tiniest bit of relevant homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekkabakka/pseuds/wekkabakka
Summary: Owen tries to read, but his thoughts get the worst of him.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: From Owen Carvour's Bookshelf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Remember Me, but Forget My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> ok rundown if you don't know Dido & Aeneas:
> 
> they were a couple, Aeneas was tempted to leave and Dido thinks he is gone, but he comes back at the last second. Dido is upset that he even considered leaving, bid him go, and dies of grief.
> 
> everything in quotes is basically from that opera btw

“Grief should never approach the fair,” Owen mumbled to himself, tapping his cigarette against the rim of the boomerang ashtray. He was determined to make sure that tonight would go smoothly and pleasure Curt just as much as himself. No distractions with how their very being together is illegal, no room for overwhelming discomfort, nor any trace of vanilla. This would be perfect. Sure, he could just think before he spoke, but he did that too much at work, and Curt’s brashness is rubbing off on him. He leafed through his copy of Salammbô if only to strategize. A quick read through the part with the princess and the python, but otherwise his eyes stuck on the historical battles to get his headspace to where he can plan a nice dinner and a delicious dessert.

Who was he kidding? Owen was entranced by the ritual, the princess losing garment after exquisite garment, falling into ecstasy when swaying with the serpent twisted around her figure. He pictured himself wrapped around Curt, one hand upon his neck and the other about his member, being the weight that kept those sex-weakened knees from sending him to the ground. His index and middle finger would tip the other agent’s jaw upwards, making the hot breaths even more unbearable on Curt’s unbelievably ticklish neck. The first time they used a feather still brings a twitch to his sex. 

His brain screamed Carthage, of Hannibal leading the white elephants across the Alps, of Hamilcar Barca falling victim to his debts, of the serpent coiling against trembling skin, and of Purcell’s Dido and Aeneas. 

“When I am laid, for sure,” he thought to himself, the lyric from the opera said so horribly out of context. He won’t ever need the context to account for how he says it— being laid in earth from a broken heart because his lover even considered leaving his side? Curt was no Aeneas, would not let sorcery or whim split them apart for whatever reason. Not even death.

No, their job was dangerous. Anything could happen. But not their separation. Yet… their love felt like the first act. Owen had to tell himself “the hero loves as well” before accepting his feelings for the other spy, just as Dido was told. They’ve defied the gods and created one of the most powerful partnerships in the world. Perhaps Curt was Aeneas, but one of love and splendor and no second act climax which hurtles the tragedy. There would be no moving towards the second act. He set the book down and took another puff of his cigarette.

“May my wrongs create no troubles, Curt Mega.”


End file.
